Cambio de mundo
by Ryuu Di Acqua
Summary: Mery Redford es una chica de quince años de nuestro mundo. Pensando que todo sería más fácil si viviera en otro, pidió algo que jamás creyó que pasaría, ese simple deseo hizo que despertara en un mundo que solo pensó visitar en sueños, el de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ¿Que pasara durante su estancia en el lugar? ¿Lograra poder convivir con los guardianes armónicamente? (18 x OC )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano sensei... ya que si fueran de mi propiedad las cosas serian un poco distintas a la original... Bueno, claro esta que Mery me pertenece al 100% a mí! :D

* * *

**Cambio de mundo.**

**Capitulo 1:**

* * *

Era tarde, la puesta del sol se comenzaba a vislumbrar desde la ventana de una chica de quince años que suspiraba con pesar, era la quinta vez que suspiraba en el día pensando en todo lo que le ha tocado vivir a tan corta edad, no podía decir que no era feliz, tenía unos padres que la amaban, y dos hermanastros mayores que a pesar de no ser 100% hermanos de sangre, la amaban como a una.

Pero todo eso no cambiaba el hecho que su vida a su parecer fue difícil desde su niñez, siempre fue sobreprotegida por todos en su casa, ya que desde que nació ha sido bastante débil y enfermiza, teniendo muchas enfermedades, incluso algunas que ningún doctor sabía a ciencia cierta que eran.

Eso la llevo a buscar por cuenta propia algún maestro que le enseñara artes marciales, no quería seguir siendo la niña débil que todos tenían que proteger, y si había algo de lo que estaba orgullosa era de eso, era bastante buena y también en el uso de la katana, sin embargo su familia no lo sabía, ella sabía que si les decía, armarían un escándalo y le prohibirían seguir haciendo lo que amaba hacer.

Ella siempre creyó que la veían como una persona inútil, tenía unas horribles calificaciones ya que se desconcentraba con facilidad, era torpe en todo lo que no fuera artes marciales o el uso de la katana y además se la pasaba acostada en su cama en el computador haciendo prácticamente nada a ojos de sus padres, sin embargo, ella se dejaba llevar por el mundo del anime, ese escape de la realidad, donde todo es posible, donde incluso la persona más débil puede ser fuerte gracias al apoyo y los lazos con sus amigos.

Luego de ver una infinidad de anime, encontró uno que realmente amo, simplemente la vida que tenían era la que ella siempre busco tener, probablemente no de la misma forma, pero si una llena de emociones y aventuras donde al final del día sabias que podías contar con las personas con las que compartiste. La vida del mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, es la que siempre soñó tener.

– Aaaa… – Suspiro una vez más. – Seria lindo ir al mundo de Katekyo y no ser la misma inútil que todos creen que soy… Como si eso fuese posible. – Rio entre dientes. – ¡Bien! Es hora de dejar de soñar con imposibles, lo mejor será que me duerma, mañana hay clases para mi mala suerte.

Lentamente camino unos pasos para así acostarse en su cama y arroparse con las frazadas que tenia, para quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos. Pero de lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que por el cielo paso una estrella fugaz en el mismo momento en el que pidió ir a otro mundo.

**~~~~ ღღღ ~~~~**

**Al otro día:**

Se sentía atrapada, lo único que podía sentir era sufrimiento y desesperación, todo estaba oscuro, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, y que las paredes la comenzaban a apresar, tenía miedo, miedo como nunca antes había sentido, comenzó a gritar rogando que alguien la sacara de ahí, sin embargo sabia que nadie la escuchaba, quería despertar, despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no podía, sabía que era un sueño, pero algo le impedía abrir los ojos.

– Por favor… sáquenme de aquí… – Susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, arrodillada con la cabeza gacha.

– Tranquila, ya todo está bien. – Escucho una dulce voz que le hablaba, mientras podía ver como la oscuridad se desvanecía. Comenzó a levantar la vista poco a poco, para lograr ver a la persona que le hablaba, sin embargo nunca espero encontrarse con él.

– Es imposible. – Dijo observando al hombre.

– Estoy aquí, eso significa que no es imposible. – Sonrió mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Aun lo miraba extrañada, pero acepto la mano que le ofrecía.

Ese hombre alto, cabello rubio, y ojos de un color casi tan puro como el mismísimo cielo, no había manera de que fuera Vongola Primo el que tenía enfrente.

– Definitivamente este es un sueño, no existe otra explicación. – Dijo para sí misma.

– ¿Eso crees? –Respondió con dulzura. – Tu mente es la que quiere decir eso, pero, ¿Que dice tu corazón?

– ¿Mi corazón? – Pregunto confundida. – Quiero pensar que es un sueño, y estoy segura que lo es, pero mi corazón me dice que la persona que tengo frente mío es real, por muy imposible que parezca.

Giotto la observo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Pero si usted es real, ¿Por qué está aquí conmigo?

– Es simple, tú siempre soñaste estar en un mundo donde no querías que te vieran como una débil, siempre quisiste que te vieran como algo más. – Se quedo pensando un poco para luego seguir hablando. – Escuche lo que pediste.

La chica lo miro extrañada. – ¿Lo que pedí?

– Ir al mundo de Vongola Decimo, tu deseo fue pedido con tanto anhelo que me fue imposible no oírlo.

– Sigo sin comprender nada… De hecho, aun sigo sin creer que estoy hablando con usted.

– Me encantaría explicarte, pero se me acabo el tiempo, debo irme. – Respondió con una sonrisa triste. – Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. – Dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la joven.

– ¡Espere! Necesito saber a qué se refería. – Exclamo.

– Lo siento. – Dijo deteniéndose para luego girarse. – Por ahora solo te puedo decir que todo estará bien, no te preocupes, pronto sabrás muchas verdades que probablemente te cambiaran la vida, pero ten por seguro que saldrás adelante y tendrás donde apoyarte. – Le dedico una última sonrisa antes volver a darse vuelta y comenzar a desaparecer de apoco de la vista de la chica.

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! **(N/A: Noten mis excelentes efectos de sonidos)**

– ¡Estúpido reloj! – Grito mientras desactivaba la alarma. – ¿Qué clase de sueños tengo? Estoy cada día más loca. – Suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba aun con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlo se llevo una sorpresa.

– ¿¡EH!? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – Se pregunto a si misma asustada. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, ganándose un mareo en el proceso, y sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió a lo que supuso era el baño. Se paro frente al espejo y vio algo que creyó imposible, era ella, si, pero era distinta, se vio ella misma pero en versión anime, su cabello castaño oscuro escalonado un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate con unas pestañas largas, una nariz pequeña y un poco respingada, junto a unos labios delgados.

– D-Debo seguir soñando, sí, eso es, esto no es verdad… – Se intento auto convencer. Se pellizcó fuertemente la mano, luego el brazo y al final la mejilla, pero nada, no despertaba. Después pensó en su sueño, si lo pensaba, ahora algunas de las palabras de Primo tenían sentido.

– Esto no es un sueño. – Susurro para sí misma, pero de pronto recordó algo que hizo que se le viniera una sonrisa al rostro. – Si me encontré a Vongola Primo, eso quiere decir, ¡Que estoy en Namimori! – Grito alegre.

Sin importarle mucho corrió hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama, y abrió las cortinas dejándola cegada unos segundos por el repentino cambio en sus ojos, hasta que pudo ver claramente, la sonrisa que tenia se hizo más grande. Pudo deducir por la altura que se encontraba en el piso sexto, eso hizo que pudiera ver el lugar a la perfección, era verdad, sus sospechas era ciertas, estaba en Namimori.

Luego de saber su ubicación exacta camino hacia la cama y se dejo caer en ella.

– ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? – Pregunto dudativa. Mira hacia la mesita de noche viendo que había algunas hojas sobre este, preguntando internamente que eran los tomo con la mano izquierda para leerlos.

_"Transferencia a Nami-Chuu" _– Se leía en la primera hoja.

– Primo, si tú fuiste que me mando a aquí, veo que pensaste en todo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Eh? – Pudo ver que atrás de la cama, bajo una de las tapas de la cama, algo se movía. Lentamente acerco su mano al lugar y saco la frazada.

– ¡Luna! – Grito viendo a la pequeña criatura que ahí estaba. – No puedo creerlo. – Dijo tomándola. – Pero me alegro que estés aquí mi pequeña conejita. – Susurro alegre mientras la abrazaba. – Bueno, ahora… – Dejo al animalito sobre la cama – "_Si tengo una transferencia, supongo que en alguna parte debe estar el uniforme." _– Pensó. – Mmm… ¡Claro! El closet… Supongo que lo despistada no se me quitara nunca en la vida – Susurro con un aura deprimente.

Camino hacia el closet y abrió ambos puertas de este, y ahí pudo ver lo que buscaba, el uniforme de Nami-Chuu.

– Bien, ahora a cambiarme. – Se comenzó a quitar la ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior, para luego ponerse una falda color plomo oscuro y unas calcetas del mismo color, junto a una blusa blanca con un moño color rojo, y un chaleco sin mangas color azul marino. – Mmm… creo que debería comer algo antes de partir… – Pensó en voz alta, para luego ir a una habitación que supuso era la cocina para sacar un poco de pan y comerlo con un de café.

A los pocos minutos vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde, comenzó a comer lo más rápido que podía. – ¡No importa el mundo en el que este! ¡Siempre se me hará tarde! – Grito mientras tomaba un bolso y encima de un mueble pudo ver cuatro anillos, del sol, de la tormenta, de la lluvia y del cielo. – Vaya. – Dijo sorprendida – ¡Creo que mejor pienso eso luego! – Volvió a gritar mientras tomaba los anillos y salía corriendo. – ¡Luna! ¡Lo siento pero te dejare aquí hoy! – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Iba a apresurada por las calles de Namimori, en parte porque se encontraba atrasada y porque quería ver en vivo y en directo la cara de las persona que solo podía ver de esa forma en sueños. Luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo.

– "_¿Que se supone que es lo que diré para poder acercarme a ellos? No puedo llegar y decir que conozco sus vidas como la palma de mi mano ya que los vi desde un computador porque son caricaturas japonesas, ¡Rayos! Por qué no pensé eso antes."_

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia corriendo, haciendo que con esto chocaran con ella y ambos cayeran al piso.

– D-Duele… L-Lo siento mucho. – Escucho una voz a su lado.

– Fíjate por donde… – Se detuvo al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella. – Tsuna. – Susurro.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Me conoces? – Consulto con duda.

– B-Bueno, en realidad no. – Respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Entonces como sabes mi nombre?

– E-Es que yo…

– ¿Quién es ella Dame-Tsuna? – Intervino una voz desde atrás del ojimiel.

– No lo sé, veía corriendo y choque con ella.

– ¡Entonces ayúdala a pararse! Un buen jefe de la mafia debe tener cuidado y ayudar a un dama, y más si fue tu culpa. – Dijo apuntándole con un arma.

– ¡Hiiii! ¡E-Esta bien! ¡Pero baja eso! – Grito, se giro hacia la chica esperando una mirada de terror por ver a un bebe con un arma de fuego apuntándole a alguien, en cambio, solo pudo apreciar que ella miraba fijamente a Reborn con una sonrisa. – _"Probablemente piensa que es un juguete" _– Pensó.

Tratando de evitar esos pensamiento, a duras penas el ojimiel se levanto del piso, y le estiro la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse del frío asfalto, la cual ella acepto gustosa.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer que cayeras. – Dijo cuando ya estaban ambos de pie.

– No te preocupes. – Negó con la cabeza. – También fue mi culpa por estar parada en medio de la calle. – Termino diciendo con una sonrisa. – ¡Oh rayos! – Dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca – ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Luego nos vemos Tsu-Kun! – Grito mientras se iba corriendo.

– ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre Dame-Tsuna?

– No lo sé, que yo recuerde no se lo dije. Por cierto, ¿Ella usaba el uniforme de Nami-Chuu? – Pregunto mirando al Hitman.

– Quien sabe. – Respondió – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí de pie? Ve al colegio o llegaras tarde. – Dijo mientras le daba una patada en la espalda.

– ¡Hiiii! Es cierto, Hibari-San me morderá hasta la muerte. – Gritaba mientras corría en dirección a la escuela.

El Hitman se quedo mirado hacia la dirección en la que ambos chicos se habían ido, sin embargo ahora realmente estaba interesado en saber quién era la chica, él al igual que Tsuna había percibido en que no mostro miedo en ningún momento en el que él le apuntaba con una pistola a su alumno, si no que estaba como feliz de verlo, además de eso, llamo al ojimiel de una forma muy familiar como si realmente lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo. Ante esos pensamientos el Ex-Arcobaleno suspiro.

– Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, iré a ver quién es ella, quizás de todo esto salga algo que me beneficie. – Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras iba caminando en dirección a la escuela.

**~~~~ ღღღ ~~~~**

**Mientras tanto con Tsuna:**

– _"Al fin llegue, creí que no lo lograría" _– Pensó mientras respiraba agitadamente al momento que abría la puerta del aula.

– ¡Juudaime! – Se escucho en todo el salón-

– ¡Yo! Tsuna – Vio a un pelinegro que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– Bueno día chicos. – Hablo de vuelta.

– Sawada, me haría el favor de dejarme pasar e irse a su asiento. – Dijo una voz a su espalda.

– S-Si, lo siento Sensei. – Respondió apenado cuando vio quien era.

Se dirigió a su asiento un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza, dejo su bolso a un lado y saco el cuaderno de la clase correspondiente, matemáticas, la clase que más odiaba.

– Bien alumnos, antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el día de hoy hay una alumna transferida. – Informo el profesor. – Pasa por favor. –Dijo mientras veía en dirección de la puerta.

– Si. Permiso – Respondió mientras ingresaba al aula y cerraba la puerta tras de sí para después pararse en frente de la clase.

Apenas entro al salón, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, comentarios como que era muy hermosa, o si tendría novio, por parte de los hombres. Sin embargo una mirada estaba llena de curiosidad al saber que la había visto esa misma mañana, Tsuna aun estaba intrigado al querer saber quién era, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

– Se llama Mery Redford, viene desde Latinoamérica, y por el trabajo de su padre se tuvo que mudar a Japón, ella habla el japonés con fluidez, así que no creo que tengan ningún problema con eso, espero que la traten bien. ¿Algo que quieras agregar?

– La verdad es que no, pero espero que nos llevemos muy bien, y que seamos amigos. – Agrego mientras se inclinaba con una sonrisa que dejo a más de alguno con un rubor en su rostro.

– Bien, siéntate al lado de Sawada. – Dijo indicando un puesto libre al lado izquierdo del ojimiel, uno que daba justo al lado de la ventana.

– Si. – Respondió con simpleza.

La pelicastaño se dirigió hacia su asiento dejando el bolso a un lado de la mesa, para luego sentarse, sintió que alguien la miraba y se giro instintivamente, ahí pudo ver a Tsuna que la observaba.

– Hola. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– H-Hola. – Respondió de vuelta.

– Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo Tsu-Kun.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces?

– ¡Sawada! ¡Preste atención! – Grito el profesor interrumpiendo la conversación.

– S-Si, p-perdón. – Respondió automáticamente el llamado con un poco de pena, a los pocos minutos le llego una nota de parte de la chica, la cual tomo y leyó de inmediato.

_"No te apenes tanto, yo igual me distraigo con facilidad en clases de matemáticas… Podemos hablar a la hora de almuerzo, ahí responderé todo lo que quieras, pero me gustaría que fuera a solas." _– Decía la nota.

Al terminar de leer, giro su vista hacia Mery, y él le asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella le decía, la oji chocolate sonrió en respuesta y luego giro su vista hacia el patio del colegio.

Ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, no tenía idea como le iba a explicar, al menos lo único que tenía en mente es que sabía que no debía decir que los conocía gracias a que son caricaturas japonés, pero no encontraba una forma de explicar el cómo los conocía. Inconscientemente se comenzó a tirar el cabello por la frustración, todo esto bajo la mirada del ojimiel que había estado mirando cada una de sus cambios en su rostro, causándole una leve risa al recordarse el mismo cuando estaba estresado.

La clase de matemáticas había llegado su fin, esto le había suspiros de satisfacción a casi todos los presentes, luego llego la hora de inglés, la pelicastaña oscuro no le dio mucha importancia por si le preguntaban algo, en lo único que era buena aparte de artes marciales y en la katana, era que sabia más de un idioma, siempre le interesaron las lenguas extranjeras, así que desde que aprendió a leer a la perfección, comenzó a prender inglés, japonés e italiano, por cuenta propia, idiomas que hablaba con mucha fluidez, y que ahora le servían mucho, ¿Quién diría que algún día los ocuparía de este modo?

Las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para cierta chica, cuando quedaba casi nada para el toque de timbre, se comenzó a colocar nerviosa, eso hizo que le comenzara a doler el estomago, a pesar de los nervios rio levemente, al recordar que Irie Shoichi sufría el mismo mal que ella.

Las horas de clase de la mañana llegaron a su fin dando por entrada la hora de almuerzo.

– "_Aaaa… no quiero más, tortuosa vida, mejor me hubiese quedado en el departamento a pensar un poco más las cosas_." – Pensó.

– Disculpa. – Escucho una voz femenina que le hablaba.

– ¿Si? – Respondió apenas levantando la vista.

– Hola, soy Sasagawa Kyoko, es un gusto. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– H-Hola, yo soy Mery Redford, pero puedes decirme solo Mery. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Claro! Espero que seamos amigas.

– Disculpa Kyoko-Chan, la verdad no conozco mucho aquí, ¿Te importaría el día de mañana enseñarme los alrededores después de clases?

– ¡Sí! No tengo ningún problema – Respondió con mucho ánimo.

– Gracias. Bueno, hora tengo algo que hacer, así que si me disculpas. –Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

– Esta bien, nos vemos luego Mery-chan. – Se despidió con la mano mientras se iba a donde se encontraba su amiga Hana.

La oji chocolate dirigió su vista hacia Tsuna y pudo ver que estaba junto a un peliplata y un pelinegro, le gustaría hablar mucho con ellos, pero primero tendría que hablar con el ojimiel para que la pudiera ayudar un poco para hablar con ellos, especialmente con el ojiverde.

Se acerco lentamente pero a paso decidido y se paro junto a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

– Tsu-kun – Hablo para llamar su atención – Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Dijo dulcemente.

– ¡Es cierto! Chicos vuelvo enseguida – Dijo levantándose de la silla.

– ¿!Quién eres tú!? ¡Juudaime! Como su fiel mano derecha debo acompañarlo.

– G-Gokudera-kun, lo siento pero tengo que hacer esto solo.

– Pero Juudaime, debo estar a su lado en caso de que me necesite.

– Ma, ma… Tsuna dijo que quería hacerlo solo, déjalo, luego nos contara.

– ¡Cállate friki del beisbol! Nadie te pregunto. – Grito exasperado.

– Jajaja, vamos no seas así.

– Tsu-kun. – Susurro llamando la atención del chico. – Hay que aprovechar ahora que están distraídos, vamos.

El pelicastaño solo asintió, saliendo ambos sigilosamente del aula en dirección a la azotea.

– ¿No es cierto Juudaime? ¿Juudaime? – Pregunto confundido el peliplata al no recibir una respuesta de parte del portador del anillo del cielo.

– Jajaja… Creo que se nos escapo.

– ¡Cállate friki del beisbol! ¡Juudaime! – Grito mientras salía corriendo por el umbral de la puerta en busca de Tsuna.

– Esto se pone divertido. – Dijo riendo el portador del anillo de la lluvia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**~~~~ ღღღ ~~~~**

**Mientras tanto con Tsuna y Mery en la azotea:**

– ¿Bien, y que es lo que quieres saber Tsu-kun? – Pregunto la chica de cabellos color castaño oscuro, mientras se encontraba afirmada en la reja del lugar.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y quién eres?

– A mi igual me gustaría saber eso…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Ryuu: **Espero que les haya gustado! La vedad la idea surgió cuando pensé, mmm... que pasaría si yo fuera al mundo de Katekyo**? **Como me llevaría con los guardianes? Así que el personaje Mery Redford, es como una versión de mi, el carácter de ella es igual al mio por lo que me resulto bastante fácil describirla a ella, bueno y respecto a su vida, muchas cosas de las que ahí describí me pasaron a mi, y probablemente muchas de las que coloque lo serán, excepto lo de saber japones e italiano, quiero aprender ambos idiomas ;-;

**Mukuro: **Kufufufu... cuando la linda de Ryuu me hará aparecer en escena? -Hace su aparición de entre la niebla-

**Ryuu: **Cuando se me de la jodida gana! Y que haces aquí!? Es mi espacio -Lo mira enojada-

**Mukuro: **Kufufu estaba aburrido, la linda de Nagi salio, y te vine molestar.

**Ryuu: **No es divertido -Hace un puchero-

**Mukuro: **Kufufu para mi lo es... -Sonríe con arrogancia-

**Kyoya: **Rokudo Mukuro... te morderé hasta la muerte -Dice con un aura asesina mientras levanta sus tonfas-

**Mukuro: **Oya, ave-kun -El simple hecho que le dijera asi, hace que hibari comience una pelea-

**Ryuu: **Kyo-kun? Que haces aquí?

**Reborn: **Yo lo llame... -Aparece en escena-

**Ryuu: **P-pero... destruirán mi casa! Te estas divirtiendo con esto, no es así? -Lo mira enojada-

**Reborn: **Bastante -Responde con una sonrisa maliciosa-

**Ryuu: **Ustedes paren de pelear! Destruirán mi casa! -Se va de los guardianes tratando de calmarlos-

**Reborn: **Al parecer Ryuu no podrá despedirse de ustedes, así que en su nombre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que dejen comentarios -Dice mientras muestra una sonrisa made in Reborn- Ciao~ Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano sensei... ya que si fueran de mi propiedad las cosas serian un poco distintas a la original...

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior:_**

– ¿Bien, y que es lo que quieres saber Tsu-kun? – Pregunto la chica de cabellos color castaño oscuro, mientras se encontraba afirmada en la reja del lugar.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y quién eres?

– A mi igual me gustaría saber eso…

* * *

**Cambio de mundo.**

**Capitulo 2:**

* * *

Se escucho una voz desde atrás de la chica, la cual instintivamente se giro sobre su eje, encontrándose al mejor Hitman del mundo.

– ¡Ciaossu! – Saludo.

– Reborn – Susurro la joven, mientras lo veía. Tarde se dio cuenta que hablo un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, ya que pudo ver que el hombre la había escuchado.

– Ahora tengo más dudas, ¿Como nos conoces? – Pregunto el azabache.

– Tarde o temprano les tendré que decir igual. – Suspiro – Bien, esto suena loco… Aun que si lo pienso no lo es tanto, tomando en consideración que ustedes viajaron al futuro y conocen existencias de mundos paralelos – Pensó en voz alta.

– ¿C-Como sabes t-todo eso? – Pregunto con duda el ojimiel.

– Ok, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé en un inicio. – Dijo mientras colocaba la mano derecha en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras pensaba. – ¡Ya se! Ustedes saben que existen mundos paralelos, que es donde son ustedes mismos, pero son como los que tomaron otra decisión se podría decir, ¿No es así?

Reborn solo la observaba esperando a que continuara. Mientras tanto Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, – S-Si, pero aun no comprendo.

– Ese es el hecho, yo vengo de una dimensión, se podría decir, completamente opuesta a la de ustedes, sin embargo no es paralelo como los que ustedes conocen… Verán, en el mío, si existe la mafia, pero no existe nada similar como las llamas de última voluntad o viajes al futuro… creo… – Dijo lo ultimo dudativa.

– ¡Ya veo! – Exclamo Tsuna.

– Pero eso no responde a la pregunta que te hicimos, ¿Cómo nos conoces? – Intervino en la conversación el Ex – Arcobaleno.

– Eso es un poco más difícil de explicar. – Respondió mirando el suelo – Podríamos decir que en mi mundo, ustedes son personajes ficticios… No encuentro otra forma de explicárselos. Es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. – Volvió a decir levantando la vista.

– ¿E-Es eso posible? – Pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

– Sí… Bueno y al ustedes ser personajes ficticios, conozco sus vidas como la palma de mi mano… – Miro de reojo a Reborn que la seguía mirando con duda – Reborn, si no me crees, pregúntame lo que quieras, yo te contestare todo.

– Tsuna, ¿Que te dice tu intuición? – Pregunto el ojinegro.

– ¿E-Eh? Q-Que está diciendo la verdad. – Fue su respuesta.

– Bien, entonces te creo, no necesito pruebas, creo en la intuición de Tsuna.

– R-Reborn – Dijo emocionado Tsuna mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían de la comisura de sus ojos.

– ¡No te creas tanto Dame-Tsuna! – Le dio como respuesta mientras lo tiraba al suelo de una patada.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso Reborn! – Grito exasperado.

Mery sin querer se le escapa una pequeña risa, haciendo que ambos chicos la voltearan a ver, pero de pronto se acuerdo de algo.

– Por cierto, quería pedirles un favor. – La pelicastaña comienza a buscar entre sus bolsillos, hasta que da con lo que busca, instintivamente los saca y los muestra – ¿Podrían enseñarme a usar los anillos?

– ¿De dónde los sacaste? – Preguntó Reborn mientras se acerca a la joven para ver mejor los objetos.

– Estaban sobre una mesa en la habitación en la que desperté esta mañana, no sé donde habrán salido, pero por lo que pude ver por la prisa, uno es del sol, de la tormenta, la lluvia y el cielo.

– Hm… Dame-Tsuna… ¡Tú la ayudaras!

– ¿Y-Yo? P-Pero…

– ¿Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar que no debes objetar a tu tutor? – Dijo mientras lo miraba desde debajo de la fedora.

– ¡Hiiiee! ¡N-No! ¡N-No es necesario!

– ¡Gracias Tsu-kun! – Grito alegre mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo.

– M-Mery-chan… – Dijo sonrojado por la acción de la joven.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me olvidaba que Japón no se da esas muestras de agradecimiento, pero estoy feliz! – Exclamo aun sin soltar al ojimiel.

– ¡JUUDAIME! – Se escucho un grito. Dejando a los tres en la azotea mirando hacia la puerta de esta. – ¡Juudaime! – Se escucho el grito una vez más, pero esta vez dejando al responsable que había abierto la puerta estrepitosamente a la vista de los presentes. Esté venia junto a Ryohei y Yamamoto atrás de él. – ¡Juudaime! ¡Al fin lo encuentro! – Grito una vez más mientras corría hacia Tsuna, pero de pronto se detuvo al caer en cuenta que junto al pelicastaño se encontraba la misma chica que había llegado al colegio ese día, y que más encima lo estaba abrazando.

– ¡Hey, tu, maldita mujer! ¿Cuándo tiempo pretendes estar abrazando a Juudaime? – Dijo enojado.

– ¡A quien le dices maldita mujer, estúpido idiota! – Grito mientras soltaba a Tsuna.

– ¡Ella es extrema! – Intervino el guardián del sol.

– ¡Tú no te metas maldito cabeza de césped!

– ¿!A quien le dices cabeza de césped!? ¡Cabeza de pulpo!

– Ma, ma… Hay que calmarlos…

– ¡Tu cállate friki del beisbol!

Todo esto era visto por Tsuna, que no podía hacer nada por detenerlos, por miedo a que lo involucraran en la pelea, y también por Reborn, que veía el fuerte carácter que tenia la joven, y que a pesar de que ella sabia la fuerza que tenían los guardianes no les tenía ningún miedo. Sin duda esa chica era interesante.

– Los morderé hasta la muerte por armar un escándalo. – Se escucho mientras aparecía un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un hermoso color azul grisáceo, a través de la puerta con unas tonfas en sus manos, mirando de forma amenazante.

– ¡H-Hibari-san! – Se escucho el grito de terror de parte de Tsuna.

El pelinegro dirigió su vista hacia Tsuna, que había sido el responsable del grito, pensando en atacarlo seriamente, hasta que ve a una chica que nunca había visto en el lugar.

– ¿Quién eres tú herbívora? – Dijo mirándola – Nunca antes te había visto en Namimori.

– ¿Yo? Soy nueva en la ciudad, y hoy es mi primer día en Nami-Chuu. – Respondió – Y para que lo sepas, no soy ninguna herbívora – Dijo un poco enojada.

– Hm… – Fue lo que se escucho de su boca, mientras apartaba la mirada.

– ¡No me ignores! – Grito frustrada.

Hibari que odiaba el ruido y en especial las multitudes, ya estaba cansado y quería morder hasta la muerte a alguien para quitarse la frustración que tenia encima, y que mejor que la chica que se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata. Sin pensarlo mucho, le iba a pegar con una tonfa a la chica, pero está en un ágil movimiento se corrió hacia atrás justo antes que la golpeara.

– Wow – Pronuncio mientras la observaba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

– Vamos Kyoya-kun, no quiero pelear, estoy en son de paz – Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos delante de ella.

Sin embargo el prefecto la ignoro, e intento volver a golpearla, pero esta vez con la izquierda, la chica ya cansada de tratar de dialogar, en un veloz movimiento, se movió hacia su derecha y con la palma de la mano, golpeo el brazo con el que la iba a golpear, haciendo que con esto Hibari soltara un poco el agarre de la tonfa que estaba en su mano, y ella se lo quito rápidamente, el azabache intento golpearla con la otra, pero Mery se giro quedando a la espalda del chico con la tonfa que le había quitado sobre el cuello del contrario, a pesar de la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

Hibari había quedado con los ojos abiertos, nunca hubiese pensado que la chica sabia pelear, y los demás presentes tampoco se encontraban en mejores condiciones, nunca antes habían visto a alguien que pudiera pelear de igual forma que el prefecto.

– ¡Ella sabe pelear al extremo! – Rompió el silencio que se había producido con un grito – ¡Únete a mi club de boxeo!

– ¿Eh? Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada, además lo que yo practico son artes marciales – Dijo con una gota de sudor resbalándole desde la frente, al recordar que el peliblanco era un amante del boxeo, y quería que ingresaran a su club las personas fuertes.

– ¿Enserio? Bueno, no importa, ¡No me rendiré al extremo! – Grito mientras salía corriendo por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios al saber lo extremo que era.

– Herbívora, suéltame – Ordeno el pelinegro que aun se encontraba en la misma posición.

– ¡Lo siento! – Exclamo mientras quitaba la tonfa del cuello del contrario, haciendo que este se volteara a verla – Toma – Dijo extendiéndole el arma que tenía en la mano, el otro solo la tomo para luego caminar hacia la salida, pero de pronto se detuvo.

– Herbívora, a la salida pasa por el comité disciplinario – Dijo antes de salir.

– ¡Que no soy una herbívora! – Gritó furiosa, ya un poco más resignada suspiro, y se giro hacia donde estaban los demás chicos. – Bueno, eso no resulto tan mal, a como pensé que sería. – Sin embargo nadie despegaba su vista de ella como si tuviera dos cabezas. – ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué me ven así? – Pregunto nerviosa por sus miradas.

– ¿D-Donde aprendiste eso, Mery-chan? – Pregunto de vuelta Tsuna.

– ¿Eso? Bueno, siempre he sido débil desde pequeña, y mis padres no querían que hiciera muchas cosas por temor a que me hiciera daño, así que por cuenta propia busque a un maestro que me enseñara artes marciales y el uso de la katana, no soy la mejor, pero soy bastante buena en ambas cosas. – Respondió a la pregunta formulada.

– ¿Sabes usar la espada? – Intervino Yamamoto.

– Si – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Podríamos practicar un día! – Dijo alegremente –Yo también se usar la espada.

– ¡Claro! Me encantaría… – Dijo emocionada, ya que no tenía prácticamente a nadie con quien practicar. Pero luego cambio su semblante a uno triste al recordar algo, dejando a Yamamoto con cara de duda – Olvide por completo que no tengo ninguna espada. – Agrego con un aura deprimente.

– Yo te conseguiré una. – Se escucho la voz del azabache a sus espaldas.

– R-Reborn… – Dijo con duda el ojimiel.

– Calla, Dame-Tsuna. – Le dijo a su alumno – _"Mery Redford eres bastante interesante… Tienes muchas cualidades para ser una excelente asesina… Lo mejor será observarla durante unos días más" _– Pensó.

– Gracias Reborn – Respondió con una sonrisa la chica. El Hitman simplemente asintió.

– P-Por cierto, chicos… – Hablo Tsuna, haciendo que todos llevaran su atención sobre él. – ¿Que es lo que hacen aquí?

– ¡Yo lo estaba buscando Juudaime! – Hablo al fin Gokudera luego de un rato, desde que había llegado Hibari a amenazarlos no había dicho nada, algo raro en él.

– Entiendo que te siguiera Yamamoto, pero ¿Cómo es que Oni-san termino involucrado en esto?

– Yo te explico eso Tsuna, luego de que te fuiste…

**_Flash back:_**

_– ¿No es cierto Juudaime? ¿Juudaime? – Pregunto confundido el peliplata al no recibir una respuesta de parte del portador del anillo del cielo._

_– Jajaja… Creo que se nos escapo._

_– ¡Cállate friki del beisbol! ¡Juudaime! – Grito mientras salía corriendo por el umbral de la puerta en busca de Tsuna._

_– Esto se pone divertido. – Dijo riendo el portador del anillo de la lluvia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Sin pensarlo mucho Yamamoto comenzó a seguir al guardián de la tormenta, este iba delante de él, buscando por cada pasillo, y por cada sala gritando "Juudaime", mientras el de ojos color pardo lo seguía a una distancia prudente con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Luego comenzaron a correr por un pasillo de la escuela, Ryohei que iba pasando por ahí, los comenzó a seguir._

– ¡_Correr por los pasillos del colegio como entrenamiento es extremo! _– _Comenzó a gritar mientras los seguía._

**_Fin flash back._**

– Luego a Gokudera se le ocurrió venir a verte aquí… – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Básicamente eso fue lo que paso.

– Y-Ya veo – Respondió Tsuna con una gotita al estilo anime.

– Por cierto Juudaime, ¿Quién es esa maldita mujer? – Dijo con notoria rabia en su voz mientras la apuntaba con un dedo.

– ¡Te dije que no soy ninguna maldita mujer! ¿!Acaso tienes aire en vez de cerebro en la cabeza!? – Contraataco la chica.

– Ma, ma… Hay que calmarnos. – Quiso intervenir la lluvia.

– ¡Tu cállate! / ¡Tu cállate! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras lo miraban.

– C-Chicos, p-por favor, ya basta. – Dijo Tsuna mientras se acercaba a ambos temerosamente, temiendo a que le gritaran de la misma forma como al pelinegro.

– S-Si Juudaime lo dice. – Susurro mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

– Solo porque Tsu-kun me lo está pidiendo. – Respondió mientras se alejaba del peliplata, que inconscientemente por el enojo se habían acercado.

– Bien hecho Dame-Tsuna, un buen jefe de la mafia debe saber controlar a sus subordinados. –Intervino el Hitman.

– ¡No quiero ser el jefe de la mafia! ¡Y tampoco son mis subordinados!

– Tsu-kun… – Llamo la chica llamando la atención del recién nombrado –No es por nada, pero… estas metido hasta el cuello con todo esto de la mafia. No soy la mejor persona para decirlo pero creo que deberías dejar de negarte.

– Ella tiene razón dame-Tsuna – Intervino Reborn dándole la razón a la joven.

– B-Bueno… e-es que yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la hora del almuerzo había terminado, esto indicado por el timbre del colegio, las cuatro personas que estaban en la azotea se quedaron mirando entre sí, hasta que el azabache rompió el silencio de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió.

– Que haces parado ahí como idiota dame-Tsuna. Ve a clases. – Dijo mientras le daba una patada en la espalda al ojimiel, botándolo al piso en el proceso.

– ¡Hiiiee! ¡Ya para de golpearme! – Grito.

– Tsu-kun, si sigues ahí tirado en el piso llegaremos tarde a clases. – Recordó la única chica que ahí se encontraba.

– Es cierto Tsuna – Dijo el oji pardo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hiiiee! Es cierto! – Volvió a gritar mientras salía corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar a clases, siendo seguido de cerca por su autoproclamada mano derecha, el guardián de la lluvia y por la oji chocolate.

Todo esto visto por el bebe, el cual tenía en su rostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible, de cierta forma, le encantaba hacer sufrir a su alumno, aunque fuera con cosas mínimas como las de ahora. Pensó un poco, y su sonrisa se elimino de su cara, la verdad él quería saber un poco más de la chica que se presento como alguien que sabia sus vidas, era cierto que era interesante, pero quería ver de qué tanto era capaz con las capacidades que ella poseía hasta ahora. Mira hacia el cielo y dio un pequeño suspiro. Luego vería esas cosas, ahora tenía que hacer algo que llevaba pensando desde la mañana. Sin meditarlo mucho, salto desde la azotea hasta la primera planta cayendo de una forma elegante digna del mejor Hitman del mundo.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente, sin muchos contratiempos, solo lo normal, Tsuna se encontraba distraído por pensar cosas muy anexas al tema de la clase, Gokudera alegando que lo que explicaba el profesor era muy fácil, Yamamoto durmiendo tras un libro abierto, y Mery no prestando ni la mas mínima atención mientras veía por la ventana.

Cuando finalmente dieron la hora de salida, se escucharon muchos suspiros de satisfacción en el salón, todos comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas para ir a sus respectivas casas. Cuando la oji chocolate termino de arreglar sus útiles se acerco a Tsuna que aun no terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

– Ne Tsu-kun… ¿Recuerdas que Reborn dijo que tenias que ayudarme con algo? – Hablo la joven.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿T-Te refieres a los anillos? – Susurro para no ser escuchado por nadie más.

La chica asintió.

– ¿Existe la posibilidad que me ayudes hoy? –Pregunto– Lo que pasa es que Kyoko-chan me enseñara la ciudad el día de mañana después de clases, y además me gustaría aprender a usar la llama de los anillos lo antes posible.

Tsuna se quedo pensando unos segundos tratando de recordar si tenía algo que hacer ese día.

– Mmm… No tengo nada que hacer, no tengo problema alguno. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Juudaime! Lo acompaño a su casa – Intervino el peliplata apareciendo a un lado del recién nombrado.

– G-Gokudera-kun… L-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer el día de hoy – Se intento excusar.

– Pero Juudaime, debo estar con usted en caso de que algo pase. Qué haría si un ataque de una familia enemiga intenta atacarlo, o peor aun secuestrarlo – Dramatizo el joven.

– Ma, ma… Gokudera, creo que estas exagerando, Tsuna es fuerte, se podrá defender lo mas bien. – Intento apaciguar a la tormenta la lluvia.

– ¡Tu cállate, nadie te pregunto friki del beisbol!

– Jajaja

– ¡Para de reírte!

– Tsu-kun, creo que podríamos irnos ahora que Hayato-kun tiene una pelea unilateral con Takeshi-kun. – Sugirió la pelicastaña.

Tsuna miro a ambos guardianes mientras discutían con una gotita tras su cabeza al ver el temperamento de su guardián de la Tormenta.

– S-Si… Vamos.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente por detrás de ambos guardianes, hasta que llegaron a la puerta abriéndola lo más despacio posible, y luego cerrándola de igual manera.

– Si no los conociera, me sorprendería mucho con la facilidad que se enoja Hayato-kun. – Suspiro la joven.

El ojimiel solo se limito a reír nerviosamente.

– P-Por cierto Mery-chan.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Hibari-san no quería que fueras a su oficina luego de clases?

– ¡Es cierto! Lo olvide completamente… – Suspiro nuevamente– ¿Me acompañarías? No creo que me demore tanto. – Pregunto.

– P-Pero H-Hibari-san me morderá hasta la muerte si me ve ahí – Respondió nervioso.

– ¡No te preocupes! Solo tienes que esperarme en el pasillo, yo entrare sola – Contesto con una sonrisa.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado – Esta bien, vamos–

Ambos se fueron caminando a paso normal, no tardaron más de cuatro minutos en llegar a las puertas del comité disciplinario.

– Bien, espérame aquí, yo vuelvo enseguida. – Dijo Mery con una sonrisa mientras hacia el ademan de caminar a la puerta del salón.

– E-Espera, ¿Estás segura de entrar sola? – Pregunto nervioso.

– Claro, no te preocupes, he tratado con personas peores que él.

Fue la única respuesta de la oji chocolate antes de abrir la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, era bien sabido que al presidente del comité disciplinario odiaba el ruido, así que camino sigilosamente buscando a la persona que le había indicado que fuera, sin embargo no lo encontraba con la vista.

Dio unos pasos más, y lo vio ahí con los ojos cerrados sentado en un sofá que se encontraba en el salón. Avanzo lentamente a él. Pudo verlo desde más cerca, su cara delgada, su pelo azabache y sus largas pestañas.

–_ "Si que es lindo cuando está tranquilo y no intenta morder hasta la muerte a nadie." _– Pensó para sí misma. – _"Podría despertarlo como una persona normal, pero…" _– Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso – _"Aquí esta… Quizás luego me arrepienta de esto…" _– Abrió la botella de agua que se encontraba a medias mientras la posicionaba encima del joven que yacía durmiendo en el lugar, para luego voltearla sobre su cara, haciendo que el contenido de la botella callera en lleno sobre la cara del prefecto.

Este despertó sobresaltado, se paro lo más rápido que pudo mientras sacaba sus tonfas y se daba vuelta para mirar a la chica de forma amenazante.

– Te morderé hasta la muerte Herbívora – Dijo con rabia mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Vamos, no te pongas así, esa es mi forma de despertar a las personas – Hablo con una sonrisa tratando de sonar tierna.

Sin embargo el azabache se acerco más en un claro intento de golpearla.

– C-Como veo que no me necesitas para nada… – Dijo un poco nerviosa al ver que no podía controlarlo mucho – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Grito mientras salía corriendo.

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente asustando a Tsuna en el proceso, Mery tomo al ojimiel de la muñeca mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos.

– ¡Ven acá herbívora! – Se escucho un grito furioso en el pasillo, mientras se veía que los iba persiguiendo.

– M-Mery-chan, ¿Por qué corres? Y ¿!P-Por qué H-Hibari-san esta todo mojado!? – Pregunto exaltado al ver hacia atrás donde venia el prefecto.

– Solo digamos que no le gusto la forma en que lo desperté – Respondió con una sonrisa.

El ojimiel solo la pudo ver de forma aterrada al ver lo que había hecho, y más con el terror de Namimori. Nadie en su sano juicio le haría esa clase de bromas.

Luego de correr durante unos veinte minutos, habían logrado perder a Hibari Kyoya. Ambos se encontraban en el parque, jadeando mientras sus manos se encontraban sobre sus rodillas, en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera que tuvieron que hacer.

– M-Mery-chan, ¿P-Por… P-Por qué… L-Le hiciste eso… a H-Hibari-san? – Pregunto aun con la respiración agitada.

– No lo sé… es que lucía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, se me hizo imposible no hacerlo –Respondió mas repuesta.

– D-De todas formas, a-ahora n-no te dejara tranquila – Dijo nervioso.

– No te preocupes… Te lo dije antes ¿No? He tratado con tipos peores que Kyoya-kun – Hablo sonriendo. – Por cierto, ¿Donde me ayudaras con los anillos?

– B-Bueno, primero debemos ir a mi casa, debo avisarle a mi mamá que llegare tarde.

La chica solo se limito a asentir, el joven comenzó a caminar mientras era seguido por la pelicastaña.

No tardaron mas de quince minutos caminando a paso normal, ya que no se encontraban muy lejos de la casa del ojimiel.

Al llegar Tsuna abrió la reja y abrió la puerta de la casa.

– ¡Ya llegue! – Grito.

Sin embargo el grito había sido acallado por una granada de color rosada, que exploto justo a los pies de Tsuna.

– ¡HIIIEE!

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Ryuu: **¡YAY! Estuve varios días frustrada porque no sabia como continuarla a pesar de que tenia la idea en la cabeza –Suspira– Pero bueno, el tiempo de colapso termino! –Sonríe– Tenia pensado subir un capitulo todas las semanas, pero con mi tiempo es bastante imposible –Se va a un rincón con un aura deprimente–

**Reborn:** !Hey! En vez de estar deprimida no deberías dar las gracias por los comentarios.

**Ryuu:** ¡ES CIERTO! Gracias por recordármelo Reborn, eres el mejor...

**Reborn: **Lo se, no tienes que decirlo –Sonríe de forma arrogante–

**Ryuu:** Si, si... como digas... Bien, quiero agradecer a: "Sebastiaxciel" "Mitsuki-Gesshoku" "Neko-Lover-KHR" y a "bianchixgokudera25" por dejarme sus comentarios –Hace una inclinación– Creo que algo mas tenia que decir, no recuerdo...Reborn, tu sabes?

**Reborn: **–Suspira– Sobre tu otro fanfic.

**Ryuu: **Claro! Bueno, las personas que siguen el fanfic "Deseo de cumpleaños" que es un R27 (Reborn x Tsuna para el que no sepa) lamento mucho no haber subido en la fecha limite que puse! –Hace una exagerada inclinación– Lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo para nada...

**Reborn:** Ya basta de disculpas, es tarde y tienes que ir a dormir, mañana tienes cosas que hacer –Le recuerda–

**Ryuu: **Rayos! Es cierto, bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho el segundo capitulo de este fic... espero sus comentarios, y que no saben cuanto anima al escritor... las personas que escriben me entenderán, cuando dejan un comentario los autores se ponen muy felices al ver lo que ustedes opinan del fic, y nos dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Ademas no pierden nada, y no necesitan cuenta para dejarlos... Vamos, no sean malos y dejen comentarios – hace un puchero – No gastan dinero... y... y... – Busca entre sus cosas – Tengo galletas! –Muestra una bolsa llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate–  
Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... nos vemos! Algo que quieras agregar Reborn?

**Reborn:** No, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo. – Sonrisa made in Reborn–

**Ambos: **Ciao~ Ciao~


End file.
